MLS Wiki:Policy
The wishes to have a database that is helpful to visitors and safe & easy for editing. In case there is any inappropriate behavior, we will have to take action and enforce it. This policy lists all the rules of editing on this wiki and the consequences of breaking these rules. The following policy has total control over everything that goes on, including votes, nominations, editing, and even promotions. If a user is blocked or has a long blocking history, admins could stop the user from doing certain things such as nominations or being promoted due to not following the policy. Admins can also decide for a user not to be promoted if they are not trustworthy. Staff are subject to follow all rules. A staff breaking any of the above rules can lead to demotion and/or a block. While Editing You can *Edit pages. *Upload images. *Create new pages, user blogs and forum topics. *Join chat. *Have fun! You cannot *Swear on mainspace articles. However, you may add cusses to the funny pictures you create and to blog posts, forums, talks, and chat. Do keep it to a minimum. If caught, you will be given the Christian Server image. *Bully and/or offend other editors. *Spam and/or vandalize. *Add inappropriate content to pages. *Upload images that contain inappropriate content and/ or meant to offend others. *No discrimination/posting racist content. *Do not lock other users profiles or spam on them unless they did something wrong that deserved a block. While on Chat *Do not hold inappropriate topics. **Any topic that is not appropriate for children must be held in PM. *Do not spam links or come to chat to advertise another website or company, or post any inappropriate links of racism, nudity, drugs, etc. *If a topic you are talking about makes someone else uncomfortable in any way, please do not continue with it. If you must continue the topic, keep it in private messages, away from the others. *Private messaging does not always make things okay. If it was something that people would look down on you for doing in main chat that can be avoided, such as prying into personal information, please do not try and do it in private messages. *If you are told to stop doing something, stop it. *Do not purposely go around the filter. *Do not post malicious links hidden innocently (eg, sending a logout link to people under a hidden name). *Recording/streaming the chat is strongly advised if you are in an RP/discussing an RP/etc. DO NOT RECORD/STREAM ANYONE'S PERSONAL INFORMATION AND/OR A PM. When an admin or chat mod is kicked from chat *The kicks most happen like would happen to any other user *When the admin rejoins chat they should not continue, act in a rude way, or kick the staff that preformed the action. *If the user has been kicked 3 times they will not be unblocked on the chat room. They may not manually unblock themselves. If there is a problem contact the admin who made the action. Accounts This part of the policy refers to what you can do and are not allowed to do with accounts in this wiki. What can I do? *You are allowed to use up to 2 accounts- one main account, and one spare. **If you do have a spare account, it's recommended to use it as a bot. What can't I do? *Use more than 2 accounts in this wiki. *Vote or participate in decisions with an account other than your main account. *Spare accounts are incapable of receiving user rights (with an exception of bots). *If you are blocked on your main account, you are not allowed to use your spare. What happens if I create more than two accounts? Using Sockpuppets to evade blocks Note Remember that the only way to distinguish between accounts is by tracking the IPs on which they were logged in. Excuses that a family member, a friend, a neighbour, (etc.) controls accounts that have been used through the same IP as yours will not be accepted as they cannot be confirmed or denied. Vandalism The punishment for vandalism varies. The main punishment is given a block, and replacing all content on the userpage with an X Reader Lime. The userpage will get protected and stay that way for twice as long as the block. Vandalism account If an account is identified as being solely used to vandalize, then it will be blocked indefinitely. Badge-farming Badge-farming is the act that occurs when a user makes pointless edits or additions to a page to make their goal to achieve a badge/achievement assumingly much easier. However, we identify it as an act of vandalism, and the edits made are outright pointless and unnecessary. Badge-farming is to be put to a stop here, before it gets (more) out of hand. Anyone caught badge-farming will recieve a warning or a block. If they recieve the block, it will be kept, as it is unlikely that the block will be lifted. Their user page will contain a video of Pyrrha's death for twice the amount of the block. Their user page will be protected. Mature Content In general stay away from putting any mature content on the wiki, or in chat discussions. You cannot link to inappropriate websites. If you are going to link to a website, make sure it is clean with no inappropriate material. You are allowed to link to sites with mild swearing, but you must warn users before they visit the site. Power You must use your bureaucrat/sysop/rollback powers only when it is needed for the good of the wiki (not yourself). You cannot block, kick, or change things just because it is your desire. Bullying Bullying is not permitted within the . Bullying a user makes them feel bad, scared, and unwelcome. Bullying is never a good thing, so if you or someone know is being bullied block them (if you're staff) or tell someone that is staff. What is bullying? Bullying is when a user picks on and harasses another user. This can be in the form of a personal attack or even a mass-messaging. Don't accuse people without good reason though. Criticism doesn't mean you're not welcome here, and it is mostly constructive. That includes *Continuous Harassment *Spamming mean messages on a users message wall/Blog/profile/chat *Vandalizing a users profile in a way to offend that user *Insulting/hating a user on your own Blog/Message/user page *Threatening a user to do inappropriate/dangerous *Telling other users to insult/block a specific person That may result to * First time: Warning * Second time: Blocked for 10 days * Third time: Blocked 30 days * Fourth time: infinite block How to deal with bullying Admins should add to bully's talk pages. Fights Here at the we have a no tolerance policy. We consider fighting similar to bullying, and it can cause people to leave the wiki, or cause grudges between users. If you see fighting, please speak to the users involved, and try to calm them down. Collectively, we can solve all problems. Discrimination Racism is taken VERY seriously, and is not allowed to be expressed on the . We allow people to edit here regardless of their race, gender, religion or background. Voting The Mixels Lucky Screenshots Wiki is a democratic wiki in which every user represents a part of the community. To make our wiki democratic, all of the decisions are taken to community vote first, to hear the voice of our community (from normal users, chat mods, rollbacks, admins and even bureaucrats), after a discussion takes place (only if needed). There are many things that involve voting in our wiki: we have Featured Article, and Featured Image, which are monthly votes. Also, there are many votes that take place on the Votes Page of the wiki, such as removing/adding a policy etc. Some instructions when nominating/voting for ''Featured Article'' * You are allowed to comment, but you must be respectful to other comments. * You're not allowed to nominate a page that does not have a lot of content, or is a spam page. * Any mass-message advertising about a vote is against our policy. Some instructions when nominating/voting for ''Featured Image'' * You are allowed to comment, but you must be respectful to other comments. * You're not allowed to nominate an image which contains inappropriate content. * Any mass-message advertising about a vote is against our policy. The results if you broke the above rules... * If a user makes a comment that is disrespectful to another user (from teasing, making fun of, swearing etc.) - His/her vote will be removed and he/she will be blocked. * If a user nominates an image which contains inappropriate content - He/she will be blocked. * If a user makes a mass-message advertising about a vote - Three warnings, then if he/she does not remove the advertisements, a block. 'One more thing...' *You will be blocked for a month if you broke the rules more than 3-4 times. Consequences for Breaking the Policy *First Offenses will result in a warnings. *Second Offense will result in a 3 day block. *Third Offense will result in a 1 week block. *Any further offenses will be discussed by the administration. Conclusion Follow these rules, and you will be on your way to being a great member of the Mixels Lucky Screenshots Wiki! Finally, have fun editing here! This policy used the basic format of the Mixels Wiki Policy Category:Policy